


Braids

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author : elenniel, F/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Zoro apprend à faire des tresses.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Braids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020509) by [elenniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel). 



Zoro grogna, frustré, en regardant les trois fils sur la table. « C'est vraiment » Commença-t-il, « stupide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit y avoir trois parties ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dois utiliser trois épées ? » Répliqua Perona. « C'est juste comme ça que marchent les tresses. Donne – je te réexplique. »

Elle le fit se décaler d'un coup de coude et prit les fils en main. « Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Regarde. Tu prends le fil de droite et tu le mets au milieu. Puis celui de gauche au milieu... »

Il la regarda, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il essayait d'apprendre à faire des tresses. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rejeter la faute sur Perona. C'était l'idée de Mihawk, après tout.

« Tu dois travailler sur ta prise en main et tes mouvements de poignet. » Avait dit Mihawk. « Perona va t'apprendre à tresser. Cet exercice te permettre d'utiliser différemment les muscles de tes bras et de tes mains. Et peut-être qu'une fois terminé, tu pourras l'aider à tresser ses cheveux. »

Perona avait accepté sa mission avec joie, disant qu'elle n'avait eu personne pour l'aider à s'occuper de ses cheveux depuis Kumashi.

« Tiens. Réessaie. » Dit Perona, lui donnant les fils.

Il serra les dents et se remit au travail.

Cela lui prit longtemps – deux semaines, en fait – avait que Zoro ne puisse enfin faire une simple tresse avec des fils. Mais une fois qu'il eut compris la méthode, il s'améliora rapidement et deux mois plus tard, il pouvait et aidait Perona à se tresser les cheveux.

« Oh ! » Perona passa sa main derrière sa tête pour toucher la tresse épaisse. Elle l'attrapa et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule pour mieux l'observer. « Je dois admettre que c'est presque miraculeux. 

Zoro croisa ses bras sur son torse d'un air suffisant. « Et dire que tu pensais que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Elle haussa un sourcil en lui retournant son regard dans le miroir. « Tu ne pensais pas y arriver non plus. »

« Ne t'y habitue pas, je ne vais pas t'aider à chaque fois. 

«Ah bon ? » Demanda Perona, se levant et jetant sa tresse dans son dos. « C'est dommage, cette nouvelle capacité est » – elle lui envoya un regard rempli de sous-entendus – «  _assez_ attirante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm, oui. Je pense que c'est une grande réussite pour toi. Tu mérites une récompense. » Et sans plus attendre, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs baisers, Zoro pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de s'être amélioré en tressage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
